marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron
Ultron (also known as Ultron Prime) is a self-aware artificial intelligence created and programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner from the Ultron Program, based on Stark's brain patterns, as part of a peacekeeping force intended to help out the Avengers. Ultron concludes that the only way to ensure peace on Earth is through mankind's immediate extinction. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Character traits To be added Capabilities To be added Relationships *Tony Stark - Creator turned enemy *Bruce Banner - Creator turned enemy *Scarlet Witch - Ally turned enemy *Quicksilver - Ally turned enemy *The Vision - Offspring turned enemy *Ultron Sentries - Army *The Avengers - Enemies Maria Hill - Enemy *Doctor Cho - Enemy *James Rhodes - Enemy Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) - James Spader Behind the scenes * Joss Whedon and Kevin Feige have said that Ultron will not be a 'standard' robot, and will have more of a personality in the film, stating: "He's not a creature of logic - he's a robot who's genuinely disturbed. We're finding out what makes him menacing and at the same time endearing and funny and strange and unexpected, and everything a robot never is''."Joss Whedon Talks 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' with Feige adding: “We love Ultron from the comics, and have always loved Ultron, and at no point do we want him to just be a robot. We want him to have an extreme personality and attitude, and James Spader is doing an unbelievable job.”Kevin Feige Talks Age Of Ultron’s Big Bad * Joss Whedon and Robert Downey Jr. spoke with ''Entertainment Weekly and had this to say about Ultron's origins and motives/capabilities in the film: "Tony Stark has devised a plan that won’t require him to put on the Iron Man suit anymore, and should allow Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk to get some much needed R&R as well. His solution is Ultron, self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence designed to help assess threats, and direct Stark’s Iron Legion of drones to battle evildoers instead." while adding "Ultron lacks the human touch, and his superior intellect quickly determines that life on Earth would go a lot smoother if he just got rid of Public Enemy No. 1: Human beings." Whedon then went on to say: “Ultron sees the big picture and he goes, ‘Okay, we need radical change, which will be violent and appalling, in order to make everything better’; he’s not just going ‘Muhaha, soon I’ll rule!’”, “He’s on a mission, He wants to save us.”This week's cover: Meet the new boss in Marvel's 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' Trivia * In the mainstream comics, Ultron was a creation of Hank Pym (aka Ant Man), however, his origin within the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series has been largely altered, as it is now Tony Stark who creates Ultron. ** Also in the comics, Ultron is the creator of the Vision, an android who is originally built and programmed to destroy the Avengers. The Vision however turns against Ultron and joins the Avengers. *In the teaser footage shown at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con International, and the official teaser trailer, a slower, more sinister iteration of "I've Got No Strings" from the animated film Pinocchio plays within the trailers. The film in which the song originates from is about an inanimate being who gains sentience. Ultron serves as a twisted parallel of Pinocchio, who has broken free of his creator's control, and this comparison is solidified with the former quoting the song by stating "there are no strings on me". Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers Age of Ultron 49.png Avengers Age of Ultron 07.png UltronRises-AoU.png Avengers Age of Ultron 10.png Avengers Age of Ultron 11.png Ultron1-AoU.png Avengers Age of Ultron 17.png Ultron2-AoU.png Avengers Age of Ultron 46.png Avengers Age of Ultron 65.png Avengers Age of Ultron 56.png Avengers Age of Ultron 57.png Avengers Age of Ultron 68.png Avengers Age of Ultron 69.png Avengers Age of Ultron 70.png Avengers Age of Ultron 90.png Avengers Age of Ultron 95.png Avengers Age of Ultron 96.png Avengers Age of Ultron 128 .png Avengers Age of Ultron 130 .png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Entertainment Weekly First Look.jpg|First Official Look at Ultron and his army of Iron Legion. Rrr 2.jpg Quicksilver AAOU Concept Art.jpg|Ultron off-spring/spawn fighting Quicksilver - Concept art. Ultron_mcu.png|First Look at Ultron in the Title Reveal Teaser Ultron.jpg|First Look at Ultron in the Title Reveal Teaser Ultron-avengers1.jpg|Pre-VFX Ultron on set in Italy O4zq.png|Pre-VFX Ultron on set in Italy Ultron Armor AOU.jpg|Ultron MK 1 at San Diego Comic Con 2014 UltronDroneSDCC'14.jpg|Ultron spotted on set Ultron Holding the Earth.png|Promo art of Ultron Ultron Destruction.png|Promo art of Ultron Ultron AoU Promo.png|Short biography of Ultron's origins. Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-Ultron.jpg|Promo art of Ultron/Vision AoU_Vision_0.jpg|Ultron-Vision promo art. Ultron's-conceptartjpg.jpg|Ultron Concept art Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-ultron-full.jpg|Ultron Concept art Ultron-fallenAvengers-conceptart.jpg|Ultron concept art featuring fallen Avengers Vision-Ultron-AOUpromo.jpg AOU Wall Decor 11.png AOU Wall Decor 04.png AOU Wall Decor 10.png AoU_Ultron_shrouded_in-Darkness.jpg AOU Wall Decor 09.png avengers-age-of-ultron-unpublished-character-poster-h-jposters-122227.jpg AoU Ultron 0003.png AoU Ultron 0001.png AoU Ultron 0002.png AoU Ultron 0005.png Ultron poster.jpg Ultron AOU Textless.jpg Ultron_Empire_textless.jpg References See Also *Ultron (Next Avengers) (Earth-616)| }} Category:The Avengers characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters with Flight